


For The Viewers

by SuccubustyKisses



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Barbed cock, Camboy Shiro, M/M, Other, beastiality, camboy au, cryptid hunter shiro, in my opinion a shifter isn't but i'll help a brother out, only because someone requested i use the tag, said scene is marked, sex with a cougar, skinwalker Lance, surprise end for Shiro, this is that kinky shit, very small scene of noncon at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 04:43:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19822792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuccubustyKisses/pseuds/SuccubustyKisses
Summary: Stepping in the camera's sight at the edge of the growing shadows of dusk Shiro turns his smile to the closest camera and begin his intro.“Hello my dark lovers, and welcome back. Today I'm deep in the Arus woods where it has been rumored that Cougars twice the size of normal ones have been sighted hunting in the dark. My own cameras were lucky enough to catch sight of one of these beautiful giant felines just last month, during the full moon. So, now that I know that they’re actually here, I've come, once again on the night of the full moon, in hopes of luring one out of hiding to film with me.”He shoots a wink at the camera before flicking it off and waiting for the sun to fully set. Looking up at the sky he watches the shades darken into violet. Taking a swig from his lukewarm drink while he settles down for what he hopes isn't too long of a wait.





	For The Viewers

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the of beasts and bottoms shance zine, it's free for download! 
> 
> https://twitter.com/oBaBZine/status/1150580616234016768
> 
> There is a very small scene of noncon, I will mark this scene woth @ before and after so people who do not want to read it can skip over it easily.

The sky is a beautiful kaleidoscope of pinks and oranges peeking through the trees; truly a perfect sunset. Though it can’t be seen well through the forest's canopy, it's the type of sky that leaves one's skin buzzing with the magic within it. The wind blows, rustling the leaves and sending a cool chill down the spine of anyone who dares to walk the woods tonight. 

Shiro looks up, closing his eyes as the wind brushes against his face, sending long locks of his two-toned hair into his face. He smiles softly, looking up from the shade of the trees at the darkening sky as he pushes the unruly strands back behind his ear. Perfect weather for filming. Turning back to his task at hand he sets up his final camera, checking the angles and setting it to start recording at the command from his phone when he’s ready. 

After scanning the area, and verifying that all of his cameras are in the best place, he grins in excitement. Stepping in the camera's sight at the edge of the growing shadows of dusk Shiro turns his smile to the closest camera and begin his intro. 

“Hello my dark lovers, and welcome back. Today I'm deep in the Arus woods where it has been rumored that Cougars twice the size of normal ones have been sighted hunting in the dark. My own cameras were lucky enough to catch sight of one of these beautiful giant felines just last month, during the full moon. So, now that I know that they’re actually here, I've come, once again on the night of the full moon, in hopes of luring one out of hiding to film with me.”

He shoots a wink at the camera before flicking it off and waiting for the sun to fully set. Looking up at the sky he watches the shades darken into violet. Taking a swig from his lukewarm drink while he settles down for what he hopes isn't too long of a wait.

* * *

The moon casts a slight silver glow over the clearing by the time Shiro deems everything ready. He shoots off a quick text before turning all of the cameras on with the remote function on his phone.

Picking up a bottle he moves about the clearing, sprinkling the liquid from within it throughout the trees and leaves. Once finished, he moves to the center of the cameras where he's previously laid out a thick blanket. “The moon has finally risen in this beautiful ring of woods and I have spread about the pheromones I purchased last week for this expedition. I'll take this time now to remind all of you the things I do are extremely dangerous so please do not try any of this on your own.”

He lets out a soft breath before walking over to his bag, grabbing his bottle of lube and moving slowly back to the blanket to toss it down beside him. “Well, I better get prepared before my guest of honor shows up. Don't want him getting here before I'm ready, even I'm not that crazy.” 

Chuckling at the camera he pulls his shirt up, tossing it off to the side and running his hands slowly over his chest. Cool wind blows through the clearing, sending a chill up his spine as his fingers brush over the rings in his nipples. Gasping loudly, he twists his fingers over the raised buds and lets out a low, beautiful moan. 

“My body is so sensitive tonight, even the wind is turning me on. I hope our guest shows up.” With a slow pass over his abdomen, he leads his fingers down to his pants, rubbing the growing bulge with a pleased hum. 

He stands up, pushing his pants down to his ankles with a little shimmy, licking his lips as he grips the pronounced outline of his cock pressing against his tight briefs. He continues to massage the twitching length until his underwear has a prominent wet spot from his dick leaking within them. 

Finally deciding to stop teasing himself he pushes his underwear down, his uncut dick bouncing out into the chilled air, begging for any sort of attention it can get. He kicks out of his underwear before pumping his fist over his cock, moaning out at the delicious friction. 

“I have a feeling I’m going to be dripping on the blanket before I’ve even gotten myself opened up wide enough. I bet you all would like that, wouldn’t you, my lovers?” He moans out as he pulls down his foreskin, running his thumb over the moist tip it hides underneath. 

Kneeling down on the blanket Shiro picks up the lube, dribbling an ample amount of the sweet smelling substance into his hand. He wastes little time reaching back to rub the cold moisture along the sensitive rim of his opening. Settling himself down onto one hand and knees, he pushes two fingers into his already slightly stretched hole. Not that his viewers need to know that he always preps in advance. It's all for the show, after all. 

He lets out a soft moan, making sure at least one of the cameras catches his expression as he bites his lower lip. He pulls his fingers slowly out only to thrust them back in again harder, exaggerating the noises with practiced expertise. He lets out the small whimpers and moans that he knows his viewers love to hear as he scissors his fingers, making sure to not work himself open too fast so his earlier preparations aren't completely obvious to those that watch him. 

He crooks his fingers, finally pressing them up into the spot he's been purposefully avoiding. This time his moan is real, a gasp of broken air followed by a low groan. His legs start to shake as he continues to rub along the sensitive nerves of his prostate, arm giving out and causing his upper body to collapse into the blanket. His hips thrust back, impaling himself on his own fingers, dick twitching with excitement in the air between his legs as his cries echo through the night air.

As he draws himself closer to the edge of glory he nearly misses the nearby crunching of dead leaves. Only a crack of a branch draws his clouded gaze up, squinting into the darkness of the forest, and under the shade of the trees and meeting with an unnatural glow of blue feline eyes looking right back at him. 

His whole body shudders at the unwavering stare sent his way, his mouth watering with the knowledge of what’s to come. He's teetering so close to completion and he knows he's going to reach it more than once tonight as the rumble of a loud, pleased purr reaches his ears. It feels like hours have passed, but has really only been a few seconds, before the creature finally breaks eye contact. Shiro lets out a breath he didn’t even realize he was holding as the lion steps forward on paws large enough to crush his head. 

Moving slowly, Shiro pulls his fingers carefully from his hole and pushes himself up to his hands and knees to watch the lion pad closer. It’s definitely a cougar, his golden fur shining in the moonlight as he sniffs around Shiro’s small encampment. His paws and ears are darker, and a slightly lighter shade from those circles his muzzle. His lifts his head high into the air, a loud chuff escaping his throat before he buries his nose back into the dirt, tail twitching behind him in a slow, almost curious pattern. 

Looking up at Shiro, the lion lets out another low huff before flopping to it's side and rolling on the ground, rubbing his body in the exact spot Shiro sat earlier, as he waited out the setting sun. Biting his lip, Shiro shifts his position, turning his ass towards the lion. He leans his head down, jutting his rear end higher into the air and swaying his hips in invitation. His eyes meeting again with the eerie, glowing blue of the lion's.

Swallowing down his nerves Shiro closes his eyes, keeping the position and waiting. It doesn’t take long before he feels the coarse brush of fur running along his sensitive skin. Letting out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding, he opens his eyes, startling when his vision fills with the pink of the cougar's nose. He flails back onto his knees, eyes blown wide, but the lion merely sits back up and leans forward to lick a stripe up his cheek.

Chuckling, Shiro reaches out, running his fingers through its fur, smiling softly as it rumbles out a pleased purr. Stalking forward the cougar backs him up, pressing its cold nose into Shiro’s neck. With a quick pounce, Shiro finds himself on his back, large paws pushing into his shoulders and sharp fangs bared just above his face. The lion pants, leaning closer to rub its cheek against Shiro’s before moving down to run its course tongue over the ring in one of Shiro’s budded nipples.

Back bowing Shiro gasps out, fingers reaching up to bury into the fur of the lion on top of him, gripping harder as it moves down lower, laving its tongue into his belly button before quickly abandoning that to move further down. The rough sandpaper sensation of its tongue running along Shiro’s cock, combined with the large paws on his thighs holding him down, quickly pulls him over the edge. Cum splashes over his stomach and chest as he moans out, gripping tight to the lion's fur. 

The cougar continues to lap at his cock until Shiro is whimpering, trying to squirm out from under its weight and escape the constant stimulation. “Please.”

Taking pity on his plea, the cougar stops, shifting its paws off of Shiro and moving back up his body to lap up the mess he left on his chest. With a pleased purr, it flops down on top of the freshly cleaned skin, snuggling its face into his neck. Shiro chuckles reaching up to run fingers along its sides. “Thank you, just give me a minute.”

A chuff of air puffs against his ear as a reply and Shiro snuggles into his new living blanket, taking the few minutes he needs to leave his overstimulated state so they can continue their fun. It doesn’t take long before the lion becomes impatient, humping against him in a slow grind that leaves its fur tickling against Shiro’s dick. 

The weight of the cougar combined with the practically teasing touch of its fur, has Shiro’s dick hardening quicker than expected. His own hips push up, returning the lion’s humps with a grind of his own. “Fuck baby, you’re so eager. Do you wanna fuck my hole?”

The meow in his ear is loud, excited, like a cat that just heard him opening a can of tuna. Laughing at the sound, Shiro pushes on his chest. “Get up then, let me turn over and I’ll be all yours.”

Moving quickly the lion scrambles off of him, cold nose pushing against his side in an excited attempt to flip him over faster. Batting the cold touch away, Shiro settles himself back on the blanket, positioning himself onto his hands and knees before looking over his shoulder into the lion's blue eyes. Pupils blown wide in excitement, the lion presses forward, laving its tongue up Shiro’s crack before recoiling with a sneeze. 

Laughing, Shiro props his chin up with an elbow. “It’s not flavored lube, so I wouldn’t lick it again if I were you.” 

Letting out an annoyed huff the lion licks his opening once more, just to spite him, making a grossed out face before circling Shiro, rubbing his body against Shiro's as if to further mark him with his scent. Shaking his head, Shiro nudges at his hindquarters, wiggling his own ass in the air again. “Come on baby, if you don’t hurry, we'll be fighting the sun.”

With another annoyed huff the lion moves around to the back. Before Shiro can readjust his position, large paws press into his shoulders, claws stinging his flesh as it pushes him down until his face is buried in the blanket and his ass is presented high in the air. Shiro takes a second to turn his head as the lion adjusts itself, shifting his paws off his shoulders and to either side of his head instead. 

The only warning Shiro gets is the quick glide of a sandpaper tongue across his neck before his mouth opens wide in a silent scream. Shiro's knees nearly give out as sharp teeth pierce through the flesh at the back of his neck. Gripping tight to the blanket underneath him, Shiro finally lets out the low whine stuck in his throat, tears blurring his vision as he unintentionally focuses on the pain. He doesn’t realize the full extent of what’s going on until another type of pain breaks through his panic, a stinging push and pull as the cougar humps into him.

Finally, after too many agonizing minutes for Shiro to count, the teeth pull free from the flesh of his neck, sandpaper tongue licking gently at the wounds left behind as Shiro finds himself filled more and more with the lion's length. With every thrust in the cougar’s dick goes further, pressing deeper into him, and with every pull out it catches, sending tendrils of pleasure and pain through Shiro’s system leaving him gasping and moaning out into the night. His whole body shakes as the lion shifts, pressing more weight onto his back and filling him impossibly further. 

Pleased mewls fill the air as the lion picks up speed, its thrusts quick and shallow, swiftly taking Shiro from the threshold of pain into immeasurable pleasure. His whole body shakes, mouth open wide in a pant as drool runs down his chin. Unable to stay still, Shiro presses back, hoping to get the girth of the cougar impossibly further inside of himself, moaning out loudly when it humps into him harder in response. 

Each smack of the lion's weight into Shiro’s ass sends a clap of sound into the air, pushing him forward until the blanket is a crumpled up mess at his knees. His hands dig frantically into the grass below him as he tries to sit up. When that fails he attempts to fix the blanket, but the lion's pace is ruthless, driving his whole body into a cloudy haze of pleasure that leaves his eyes rolling back into his head and quickly brings him to his end. Cum splashes on the edge of the blanket and the grass below him, his voice echoing through the forest.

The cougar doesn’t stop, continuing to hump Shiro through his orgasm, pleased growls rumbling against his spine as it chases its own finish. Unable to keep up with the constant weight and stimulation, Shiro’s legs give out, folding down and forcing the lion's thrusts harder into him. 

Shiro can hear himself begging, inconsistent nonsense of _more, stop,_ and _please_. He doesn’t actually know what he wants, his body thrumming with inconsistent demands of too much and not enough. His dick twitches as it rubs between his thighs and stomach, stimulated into a third release so quickly after his second. 

Finally, the noises the lion makes reach a higher pitch, his body stopping mid pull as it suddenly releases, cum spilling into Shiro and quickly filling him up. Shiro’s eyes go wide, his overstimulated whimpers filling the eerily silent air as his stomach distends with the amount of cum being pumped into him. 

It doesn’t take long for it to be over. For the constant twitch of the cock buried deep inside of him to finally settle down, leaving Shiro groaning as he collapses on the ground, starfished out on his stomach.

A purr rumbles against his back, tongue lapping at his neck again before slowly, ever so slowly, the cougar starts to pull away. It hurts, as if the flesh inside of him is slowly being scraped out, pulling the rest of him along with it. Shiro whimpers, body too exhausted to move as the cock finally retracts from his hole leaving him open and leaking into the cool night air. Cum and small rivulets of blood running down his ass and thighs to soak into the blanket that's still bunched up under the lower half of his body. 

The lion steps around, pressing its head into Shiro's side and rolling him onto his back. It stops to give him one last lick, rough tongue taking in the salt of the tears dried on his cheek before it’s turning, tail swishing behind it as it walks away.

* * *

The cameras are still rolling when he loops back around, barely getting all four paws behind one of them before he’s calling on his inner power and peeling off the cougar's pelt. He throws the fur aside, quickly moving from camera to camera and shutting them all off. Once the last switch is pressed he rushes forward skidding down onto his knees to stop right next to Shiro.

“Are you with me, baby?” he pulls Shiro’s head up against his chest, brushing the hair out of his eyes with a soft touch. 

_”You have got to be joking.” Keith’s voice is full of rage. “You actually want to invite more of those monsters to touch you after what they already did to you?”_

_Shiro looks unsure, teeth worrying his lower lip, but he nods nonetheless. “It won’t be the same as last time. I'll meet with them first, we'll sign contracts ensuring my safety, and I can have people nearby to help if something goes wrong.”_

_“You mean your safety as they fuck you to death?” Keith is practically growling out his frustrations now, hands fisted and shaking on the table between them._

_“Keith, please I-“_

_“What if someone could promise you multiple monsters, all following your set guidelines?” Lance speaks up, nervousness causing his voice to shake even as he throws himself out there._

_Shiro blinks, looking over to him. “That would be amazing but-“_

_“Go out with me.” Lance's voice steadies out as he stares at Shiro now, his determination boosting his confidence. “Go on a date with me and I can promise you almost any beast you want, as long as you give me time to get the… supplies I need.”_

“Lance?” Shiro’s voice is weak as his eyes flutter open glancing up at him in exhaustion. “Are we done?”

Lance’s heart aches as he watches Shiro smile up at him, so trusting even after he did all of this to him. “Yeah baby, we’re done. You did so good for me, took me so well. Everybody is going to love your new video.”

After adjusting himself into sitting on his butt, he hefts Shiro into a more comfortable position in his arms, resting his head against his chest. With no hesitation he holds his wrist out, pressing it against Shiro's lips. “You can drink now baby, you earned it.”

@ _The video starts on his screen, Shiro looking at the camera with a confident smirk as the group of men surround him, his smile quickly turns to horror as vicious fangs glint in the light, long and deadly, too big for their human mouths._ @

@ _“You should never trust strangers.” Their leader says as he steps forward, hand running up Shiro's smooth, untarnished flesh. “We’re going to drain every last drop of your sin filled blood. All while using your body for our own pleasures. You'll die with our cocks in your ass and your blood in our mouths.”_ @

@ _Shiro squirms, eyes blown wide as he tries to escape the strong grip keeping him in place. His voice cries out as the first set of fangs pierce into his neck, uncaring if they tear the flesh as they drink their fill, all while lining themselves up and forcing their dick into Shiro’s hole. “If you do a good job maybe we'll decide to change you and keep you as our own, personal pet.”_ @

Sharp fangs pierce through the flesh of his wrist as Lance pulls Shiro closer, softly humming as blue eyes meet with moon drunk silver. His fingers twitch, wanting to run through Shiro's hair as he drinks, using Lance's supernatural blood to heal the damage inflicted upon his body during recording. “You were such a good boy for me, my Love. I'm so proud of you.”

Shiro hums along with him, his own rhythm slower and slightly off as his eyes close and he focuses on his meal. Lance wishes he could purr without his pelt, thankful for the vampires that did this to Shiro, even after he slaughtered them for their wicked deed. Because if it hadn't been for them, he wouldn’t be here now, holding the love of his life to his chest, fully accepted for who and what he is.

**Author's Note:**

> So, that is a thing I wrote. I hope y'all enjoyed it? Officially the kinkiest thing I've ever written I think?
> 
> Anyway!
> 
> Check me out on twitter @SuccubustyKiss or tumblr at SuccubustyKisses 
> 
> Your comments and kudos fuel me!


End file.
